


Tall, Dark, and I'm Just Going To Go

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr prompt for Meeting on a train ride and knocking on the wrong door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark, and I'm Just Going To Go

This was boring. 

She needed something to do. 

She tried reading, but one could only read the same line so many times. 

She had been travelling with her best friend, Elsa, but she had wandered off quite some time ago and hadn’t returned since. Well, Emma couldn’t blame her. She probably found someone to talk to that wasn’t so boring. You see, Emma had never liked train rides. Even when she was little she found them too long and too boring. 

She could only read Peter Pan a few times before she got too bored of it. 

She sighed, turning to glance out the window. There was nothing but boring scenery passing by. Not that Emma didn’t appreciate the view, but she did get tired of it after a while. 

She needed something to do.

She needed something different. 

Something exciting.

Something like that cute guy that just sat across from her. 

**Well hello there Mr Tall Dark and Handsome.**

Black hair that was begging to be ruffled, a curious expression in his stunningly blue eyes and a trail of scruff from one ear to the other. 

Yes, Emma liked this something. 

“You don’t mind if I sit here do you, lass? My older brother is just endless in his torment.” She raised an eyebrow but shook her head. 

“No, go ahead. Seats empty anyways. I have no idea where she went and I highly doubt she will be back any time soon.” He smiled gratefully at her. 

“Thank you. I’m Killian, by the way. Killian Jones.” He extended his hand to her and she shook it. Entranced by his eyes she hadn’t realized that she didnt say anything. She was also still holding his hand. 

“Oh, sorry.” She quickly pulled her hand away and sat back, a blush creeping into her cheeks. “I’m Emma, Emma Swan.” She avoided his eyes and prayed to all the gods out there that he didn’t notice her blush. Judging from the chuckle she heard a few seconds later, he did. 

“Where do you happen to be going, Emma?” She had to admit, she liked the way her name fell from his lips. 

“Well, I’m supposed to be going to visit a friend of mine, with my best friend…but she seems to have mysteriously disappeared.” She paused for a second, looking around to see if she could spot the platinum blonde. “What about you…Killian?” She hesitated on his name, the word so unfamiliar yet at the same time, one that she felt she knew her entire life. 

"Same circumstances, love. Visiting an old friend. He recently got engaged and is throwing a party to celebrate." Thats weird. Emma was on her way to en engagement party as well. Her friend Mary Margaret found her true love, as she likes to put it. Emma finds the whole "True love" and "love at first sight" things to be a bit disconcerting. Still, Mary Margaret was happy, so Emma was happy for her. She was about to open her mouth and ask the name of the person when Elsa returned, plopping down next to her. 

Except she wasn’t alone. 

The man she had with her had dark hair, somewhat curly and a kind face. He looked like the kind of man who could order people around but still put a bandaid on a scrape you have. 

"Hey little brother, seems like you found a way to pass your time." Emma frowned slightly glancing between them. 

“Younger brother.” Killian insisted and the other man chuckled. 

"Little brother?" Emma asked glancing between Elsa, Killian and the man. 

"Ah yes. I’m Liam Jones, this mans bigger brother." He held out his hand and Emma shook it. 

“Older brother.” Killian muttered angrily and Liam just grinned at her. 

"You must be Emma." She nodded and glanced at Killian who shrugged, looking rather annoyed. 

"Emma, I just came back to let you know that we are going to the dining car." Elsa indicated herself and Liam and suddenly Emma knew. 

She got stood up for a date. 

She was left alone on this boring as shit train ride, for a date. Oh well, worse situations could’ve happened. 

At least she met Killian. 

He was a mighty fine way to pass the time. 

"Alright, have fun." Elsa glanced between Killian and Emma before smiling slightly. 

"You too." She replied before leaning over and whispering in Emma’s ear. "Don’t let this one get away. His brother told me…well, he’s perfect for you." Emma went bright red before pushing Elsa away. 

“Go! Get out of here!” She glared, attempting to fight the blush staining her cheeks. 

A few moments later, after another jab at Killian -I am not shorter than you, Liam! Oh little brother, you are sorely mistaken.  **Younger**  brother!- and after they forced Emma to move next to Killian, Liam and Elsa left them alone. 

"So, your big brother seems nice.” She began, her lips were twitching as he glared at her. 

"Think you’re funny, Swan?" She nodded. 

“Sometimes I do, Jones.” Conversation carried on normally after that. They talked about everything. Little things like favourite movies and larger things like events in their lives. They apparently lived in the same city, not too far from each other. Emma was surprised she hadn’t run into him before. She found out he loved to sail, and he used to be in the Navy. He found out she was a thief and used those skills to do her job as a Bail Bonds person. She hadn’t felt this free in ages, laughter falling from her lips without even a second thought. 

It was odd. 

Not that Emma didn’t laugh. 

She just never laughed this much. 

Especially not with a stranger. 

Granted, he was a very hot stranger and she would like to do that very much, but that was a minor detail. 

“Emma-” It was at that moment her phone rang. She flashed him an apologetic smile and quickly answered. 

“Hello?” A familiar voice washed over her. 

“Emma! Hi!” Weird, she shouldn’t be there yet. 

“Ruby? Why are you calling from Mary Margaret’s number?” Ruby let out an audible sigh and judging from her tone she rolled her eyes. 

“Ems, I’m the one setting up the party remember?” Right. She forgot about that. 

“Ah yes. Sorry, slipped my mind for a moment.” Silence. 

“Okay! I’ll ask her!” Ruby called, before her voice grew louder. “Mary Margaret wants to know if you’re staying at a hotel or not.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I’m staying at the hotel across the street. If Jefferson had told her like I asked, then she wouldn’t have this problem.” She muttered, half angrily before sighing. 

“Alright! Thanks Ems, see you tomorrow.” The line went dead and she turned back to face Killian. 

“Sorry about that.” She smiled and his fingers lightly brushed hers on the armrest. 

“Its not a problem.” He muttered, his voice quiet and her eyes met his. The whole world fell away in that moment. His hand reached up to brush the hair out of her face and she couldn’t control herself. She wrapped her fingers around the collar of his jacket and pulled his lips to hers. Once she started kissing him, she never wanted to stop. 

But she had too. 

The panic set in. 

She pulled away. 

“Emma-“” She shook her head but before she could speak, Elsa and Liam returned. 

“You two look cozy.” Liam muttered and Emma blushed, falling silent as the train actually pulled to a stop. She hadn’t realized how close they were to their stop. She was quick in standing up. 

“I’m…I’m going to find a ride to the hotel.” She turned on her heel, ignoring the confused look from Elsa. 

“Emma! Wait a second, love.” And of course she stopped. There was that tiny part of her, that small little bit that wanted to let go and be with him. 

He didn’t feel the same. 

They only just met after all. 

Her intense attraction to him would fade in time. 

She’d find someone better. 

Who was she kidding. 

Nothing could be better than  **the walking photoshoot**. 

His hand in hers made her jump as he turned her around to face him. 

"Emma, don’t leave. Please. I am sorry if my actions have offended you in any way." He thought this was his fault. 

Why did he think this was his fault? 

She studied him for a second, seeing the same empty look in his eyes that she often saw in hers. 

“Its…its not your fault. I just, I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” She pulled her arm free and walked away without looking back.

-/- 

They were friends with David. 

Of course they were friends with David. 

Murphy’s law. 

Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. 

Emma had spent most of the engagement party avoiding Killian like the plague, but she knows  he saw her. She stumbled to Elsa’s door, having drowned her sorrows in alcohol, and knocked quietly. She fully intended to rant to Elsa for hours but when the door opened she froze. 

“Sorry, I thought..I’m going to go now.” She muttered, her eyes latched on the shirtless Killian Jones that stood before her. 

“Emma, wait.” He pulled her into the room and she squeaked out in surprise. 

“Killian wha-” He pressed his lips to hers. She couldn’t help it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers pulling on his hair to change the angle of the kiss. Deepening it. 

Damnit. 

She didn’t want to stop. 

When oxygen became a great need, he pulled away, trailing soft kisses along her jawline. 

“Please don’t run away again.” He muttered between kisses. She melted against him, her head hitting the door with a soft thunk. Exposing more of her neck in the process that he eagerly attached his mouth to. 

“Killian, wait.” She muttered, pulling his head up and trying not to feel the sadness creep in at the loss. 

“Emma, I know what you’re afraid of. You’re something of an open book, love.”  She frowned. “I’m not going to hurt you. Try something new, darling. Its called trust.” 

Trust? 

She couldn’t trust anyone. 

Yet…looking into his eyes. She felt like that could change. 

She could trust him. 

Something in her gut told her he wasn’t lying. 

She could  **really**  trust him. 

She opened her mouth to say something but instead wrapped her fingers around the chains he had around his neck. Before he could say anything her mouth was back on his, a fierceness there that was missing before. She pushed off the door and as her jacket fell to the ground, she grinned against his lips. 

“I have all night.” She muttered before he moved in a way that made her unable to produce a coherent sentence.

-/-

Emma’s eyes flew open, panic setting in when she felt a warm arm around her waist. Thats when the events of the night before came flooding back and she relaxed. She rolled over, pressing a tiny kiss to his lips. 

“Good morning.” She whispered, pulling away and trying to control the panic rising in her again. 

She didn’t do this, she didn’t say good morning. 

Hell, she didn’t usually spend the night. 

But she wanted to trust him. 

She wanted to try. 

“Emma, love…breathe.” She hadn’t realized she stopped breathing. 

“Sorry…” He grinned at her, brushing on of her golden curls out of her face. 

“Have breakfast with me?” She nodded, offering him a tiny smile before pressing her lips to his again. Thats when the door flew open and a chuckle filled the room. Of course, Emma’s face went bright red as she held the sheet up to keep herself covered. 

“So sorry little brother, I thought this was 206, not 205.” Killian glared at him. 

“Younger brother! And get the bloody hell out of my room!” He tossed a pillow at the still chuckling Liam and it bounced off the door when he quickly ducked out to avoid it. 

“I’m sorry, lass.” She grinned, grabbing his face and pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Its perfectly fine…wait, this is 206?” He nodded and she frowned. 

“Whats the matter?” She shrugged. 

“Nothing, just…Elsa told me her room was 206.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes. “Its not like I mind, this seems like its going to be a lot of…fun.” He proceeded to show her just exactly how much fun he could be. 

By the time they got to breakfast, it was already lunch. 


End file.
